


Good To You

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Best Friends Stiles & Lydia, Confessions, Crying Lydia, F/M, Heartbreak, High School AU, Kinda, No Supernatural world, Or so it seens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Lydia, Sad Stiles, Scott and Derek are half-brothers, Stiles and Lydia Get Together, Sweet Lydia, Unrequited Love, mention of derek/braeden, stiles is in love with lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Being in love with you Best Friend is not something Stiles wishes upon anyone. Having to watch her with her Jackass Boyfriend is also, not something he wishes upon anyone.*In which Stiles and Lydia are best friend and one confession chances everything,





	1. Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Marianas Trench ft Jessica Lee- Good to you.

As Stiles places his books that he won’t be needing before lunch into his locker, he hears the familiar clicking of high heels echoing through the school hallway. He feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attending but he doesn’t look over.

He hears a few boy’s whistles and he rolls his eyes. The sounds gets closer, louder. His heart beats in time with it, louder and faster the closer she gets.

Warm hands fall on his shoulder and Stiles pretends his heart isn’t about to burst from his chest.

“Morning, Stiles.” She greets, her sweet, seductive voice causing his knees buckle.

He swallows, forcing his inner turmoil to relinquish its hold on his body. He hurriedly finishes up, slamming his locker shut, a wide grin splitting across his face when his eyes falls upon her.

Her red, luscious hair is curled, tossed over both her shoulders, ending just beneath her breasts. The top part is pinned back, revealing her beautiful face. Red lips draw his attention to her mouth and he quickly looks away, feeling the blush travel up his neck.

Dressed in a beautiful flower dress that falls over her body perfectly, it’s short and stops mid-thigh, revealing those smooth, long legs of hers. Stiles swallows and looks up to her apple green eyes.

“What? Don’t like what I have on?” She teases, giving him a breath-taking smile.

Stiles smirks and shakes his head. “When have I ever commented on your outfits? As you always tell me, I wouldn’t know anything about fashion even if got my balls in a death grip.”

Her mouth falls open, drawing his attention to it once more. “I’ve never said that.”

“You sure? I remember, we were in my room and you were looking through my closet and then commented on my lack of unique style. I think you called it ‘The Stiles Style’.”

Lydia cocks her perfectly plucked eye brow at him. She opens her mouth, not doubt ready to insult him when she jumps slightly as someone comes up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist before pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, baby.” Jackson greets into her ear.

Stiles wants to roll his eyes but the pain his heart makes it impossible for his body to do much of anything. He doesn’t resent Jackson, sure the guy is a bag of dicks but Stiles can’t hate him, because he makes Lydia happy.

In his own self-absorbed way…

“Jackson.” Lydia greets, her voice dropping in a sexy tone.

Stiles stomach tightens as he stares at them, looking away when Lydia leans over to press a kiss against his lips. When they pull apart, Stiles schools his features, to look casual and calm.

Jackson slowly looks away from Lydia, his face falling, deliberately makes his expression one of boredom.

“Stilinski.” He greets.

Stiles smirks. “Jackass.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at them, thinking they’re being their usual selves but Stiles can see the smirk in Jackson’s eyes and the way he deliberately brings Lydia closer to him.

He is aware of Stiles feeling for his best friend and Stiles is aware that Jackson enjoys the fact that he can have Lydia and Stiles can’t. He throws it in his face every day but he’s subtly about it so Lydia doesn’t pick it up and it’s not like Stiles is going to tell Lydia about it…

“Walk you to your locker?” Jackson asks, turning his head to grin at Lydia.

The strawberry blonde smiles softly. She then turns to Stiles, stepping closer to press a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you in class.”

Then Jackson laces their fingers together and tugs her away.

 

*

 

Stiles and Lydia have a connection that no one else does. Scott, his other best friend, pointed it out the moment they met but because of their connection, Stiles can easily hide his feelings for her. He has seen her naked, she has seen him naked, though that was before puberty stuck so they aren’t really uncomfortable to be in each other’s personal space.

“Hey.” Scott greets him with his usual excited tone.

Stiles looks up from his lunch, his mouth stuffed with food. “Sup”, he says around his food.

Senior years has been good to Scott and Stiles. He can still remember the buzz cut and floppy hair they sported back in Freshman year but a lot has changed since then. They have grown into themselves, Stiles’ hair longer and he wears less graphic shirts and jeans that aren’t baggy on him.

Girls have noticed them more, but sadly no matter how ‘attractive’ they look, Scott is a faithful boyfriend to the same girl who has been with him since the floppy haired stage and Stiles has been in love with his best friend before he even knew what love meant.

“Excited about tonight’s game?” Scott asks, pulling out his own lunch.

Stiles swallows his food, reaching to take a sip of water. “Are you kidding? I got like zero sleep last night. My dad was whistling this morning. Whistling, Scott. The man never whistles. Only time he ever whistled was when he asked your mom out on a date and she said yes.”

Scott is laughing already. Stiles gives him a glare but he can’t stop his grin from breaking out. Scott’s laugh, hell the guys entire energy, can light up just about anybody’s mood.

Which is the reason they become friends. They were both two boys who came from saddened homes and they found a light in each other.

Now, they are well on their way to becoming step-brothers.

“What’s so funny?” A bright voice asks.

Stiles looks over to the Warrior Princess. He has been calling her that since she punched a guy for insulting Scott. It still makes Stiles laughs when he thinks about it. The guy had been saying shit about her that no girl should have to hear and then he asked why she was this a guy like Scott, insulting Scott on top of it. She punched him and then stood over his body hissing: _Talk shit about him, again. I dare you._

“Ally, my warrior princess.” He says with fondness.

She smiles, her sharp jaw line accenting her dimples. God they are gonna have such cute babies when they get married. Yes, _when_ …

“Stiles’ dad is overly excited about the game tonight. You’re gonna be there right?” Scott ask her, giving her his puppy eyes and she rolls her eyes.

She gently takes hold of his chin and gently presses a kiss against his lips. “Of course.”

Stiles smiles at them, shaking his head. Four years and they are still as in love as the day they met.

The chair next to him scrapes and his head snaps over to see Lydia lowering herself down, her thigh brushes up against his causing Stiles to tense up. She has a book pressed against her chest and her brows at pulled together.

“Hey, Lyds… Did you manage to finishes that translation I sent… you?” Allison asks but she trails off when she sees Lydia’s face. “Hey, what happened?”

Lydia seems distracted, her lips pressed together. Stiles tilts his head to the side, trying to get a better view of her face.

He knocks their knees together to get her attention. “Hey, you okay?”

She looks up, her frown still marred on her face. She only then seems to notice the other’s around the table. “Hmm, yeah!” She nods, trying to convince them. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

Neither of them buy the story but Allison and Scott lets it go. Stiles, however feels something gnawing at his chest, twisting and turning. It’s clear that Lydia is not in the mood to talk, so Scott and Allison turn to each other, resuming their conversation.

“Hey…” Stiles says softly, leaning closer to her. “What happened?”

She sighs sadly. “Just Jackson being Jackson, don’t worry about it.” She shakes her head and Stiles can see the calm mask she had adapted since freshman year fall into place as she turns to him. “So, how you feeling about your big game tonight?”

Stiles lets her change the subject, sweeping the room for Jackass only to find him sitting with his friends a few tables away, laughing and joking as if nothing is wrong with his relationship with Lydia.

Stiles keeps Lydia busy, talking with her, keeping her attention solely on their table so she doesn’t around to see Jackson.

 

*

 

She throws them a party, or rather the Lacrosse team, for their victory and everyone is buzzing about it. Scott and Allison come over to his house. Allison, because she is going to help him find something proper to wear for the party and Scott because he’s his bro and he thought Stiles might need the support.

In the end, Stiles in dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight form fitting shirt, black sneakers and a leather jacket Lydia got him for his birthday.

He looks good, even if he does say so himself. Scott and Allison leave soon after she got his outfit ready, both having to get ready too.

When it’s time, Stiles drives to her lake house, bouncing in his seat as his nervous system goes haywire. There are already cars parked outfit her house and Stiles lets out a small sigh of relief. He really doesn’t want to be the first to arrive. He spots a familiar Porsche but before he can get angry he forces those feelings away.

He is here to have a good time. He is not going to let Jackass ruin his night.

He gets out, and makes his way inside. The music is pounding, and as he enters her lake house, he is blinded by the multi-colored lights flickering and flashing on the ceiling. There are people everywhere, dancing and kissing, talking and laughing. Most of them have a cup in their hands.

Some girls turn and greet him and Stiles grins back. It’s a little uneasy for him, the sudden attention he gets but Allison has explained to him _and Scott_ that people finally pulled their heads out of their asses and realized what amazing guy they were.

Too bad the one person whose opinion matters still sees him as the same ol’ Stiles. The goofy kid who stumbled his way through his first year of high school, the kid who somehow gets good grades even though he spends most of his time in class staring ahead with a bored expression.

“Stiles!”

He spins around and his breathe catches in his throat.

She’s… He shakes his head in a daze as Lydia makes her way through the crowd.

Dressed in a skin tight black, grey and white stripped dress. Her eyes are darkened by thick massacre and red lipstick coated her lips, bringing out her smile even further. He stands there, shell shocked as she makes his way over to him, pulling him into a hug. He hugs her back, his arms curling around her curvy waist, her strawberry scented hair hitting his nose makes him dizzy.

“Wow, look at you.” She says, pulling back. “Allison?” She questions, cocking her eye brows at him.

Stiles gapes at her. “No, I picked this out all by myself. See, I know how to dress.” He scoffs at her and rolls his eyes.

Lydia tilts her head to these, her smile slowly turning mischievous. “Is that so?”

Stiles nods proudly. “Impressed?”

Lydia lets out a sweet, melodic laugh. “Maybe I should have rephrased my statement and said ‘Allison did a good job after she told me she was going to help you pick out an outfit’.”

His neck and cheeks heat up. His opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Flustered, he stutters out, “You gonna get me a drink or do I have to send out a face book text and say you suck at throwing partying?”

She presses her lips together in clear amusement, her green eyes twinkling in the multi-colored lights. “You can get your own drink.” She says in a sharp, stuck up tone.

“That’s it.” Stiles states, reaching into back pocket to pull out his phone. “I’m telling them.”

“Good, I’m sure you’re three friends on Facebook would love to know but sadly, all three are already here.”

Stiles glares at her playfully. “I’ve gotten a lot of friend requests lately, Lyds.”

She raises both her eyebrow and Stiles flashes back to third-grade when she gave him that same look and he vowed to himself and to his favorite batman action figure that she was gonna be like his dad was to his mom.

“Yes, but I also know you have not accepted any of them.”

He opens his mouth but… nothing comes out. Sighing loudly, he throws his head back and lets out a loud, frustrated groan. Many people nearby turn to look at them, some curiously, some sneer and other’s just glance and then resume to their conversation.

“Groan louder, I don’t think everyone heard you.”

He lowers his eyes and gives her the stink eye that she says makes him look like he has a headache. “One of these days, I am going to beat you in an argument.”

“But not today.”

She reaches out and touches his arm, her hand burning through his leather jacket and his shirt, right into his bare skin, leaving an invisible imprint that he will be feeling for a long, long time.

She pats his arm and then kindly shoves him towards the table that holds all the alcohol. He stumbles a bit but regains his footing, turning to give her a glare only to find her gone.

He finds Scott and Allison twenty minutes later and soon, the party is in full swing. People are dancing, Scott and Allison included. A girl, Hannah, walks up to him shortly after and they have a rousing discussion about Batman Vs Superman. He finds out she lives a few blocks from Lydia, that they use to be friends but now they only talk briefly. He finds out her parents aren’t talking to her because they found her making out with a girl in her room.

He’s enticed and soon, after three beers, he finds himself forgetting for a short while about Lydia.

“… And I was like, well if you’re not gonna accept me for who I am then you two can go fuck yourself. I kinda wished I swallowed my words after that because I have actually walked in on them doing it once—“

A loud collective gasp cuts her off. He frowns and they both turn to look over to see half the people running to the sound. The music is still playing but they all are staring at something inside the lake house. Curiously, both Hannah and Stiles stand up and make their way towards the crowd.

He shoves his way throw, Hannah holding the back of his jacket as she follows after him.

The scene before him halts him in his place.

“Oh grow the fuck up, Lydia!” Jackson shouts.

His eye are angry, locked onto an equally furious Lydia. She is standing before him, her green eyes blazing. Stiles zone in on the red bruise forming on Jackson’s face and the way Lydia is rubbing her hand.

“I could say the same about you.” She sneers.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Do me and yourself a favor and get over yourself. Maybe if you did you might have noticed your shadow.”

It’s then that Jackson’s eyes flicker to Stiles before he turns back to Lydia.

“What he sees in you is beyond me. Isn’t that right, Stiles?”

Everyone turns to follow Jackson’s eyes and Stiles feels his anger bubble to the surface. He ignores the looks from everyone, feels Hannah let go of his jacket and then shove past him. Stiles glares at Jackson as both Hannah and Stiles wrap their arms around Lydia.

“Always to the rescues, huh Stilinski!” Jackson shouts.

There is a loud grunt and a loud gasp. Stiles looks over his shoulder to see Jackson laying on the floor with a pissed off Allison and Scott looking down at him. He turns away and ushers Lydia away from the crowd.

She shoves his and Hannah’s hands off her and with a small shake of her head, she tilts her chin up and marches out of the house, with Hannah and Stiles right beside her.

“Thanks, Hannah.” Stiles says as Lydia steps into his Jeep, slamming the door behind her.

She waves her has dismissively. “Don’t mention it. Get her home safe okay.”

Stiles gives her a smile. “Thank you for tonight and I hope your parents see what an amazing person you are. I’ll text you.”

She blushes. “Get out of here, Stiles. I don’t bat for your team.” She gives him a shove.

Stiles stumbles back and with a wink to her, he turns around and gets into the driver’s side. Lydia is silently fuming and Stile doesn’t ask her anything. He just starts the car and speeds off.

She is quiet, her arms wrapped around her body tightly. Her head is bowed, her bright strawberry shaded hair hiding her face from him. He feel angry and it’s taking him repeating Lydia’s name over and over in his head to stop him from turning his Jeep around and beating the shit out of Jackson.

A small sound escapes her, muffled by her lips.

Stiles, keeping one hand firmly on the wheel, glances over to her and slowly reaches up, pulling her hair back and over her shoulder to see her cheeks wet, tears spilling from her eyes.

“Shit.” Stiles hisses, letting go of her hair.

He roughly pulls to the side of the road, turning the Jeep off.

“Lydia…” He sighs, reaching over. He gently cups her face, turning her head towards him, wiping away her tears even as more take their place. “Lydia, do not cry over that asshole. He doesn’t deserve it.”

She lets out a sob, biting her bottom lip to keep them in. He knows she hates when she cries in front of people, she thinks it makes her look weak.

“Shh,” He hushes her gently, pulling her closer as he shifts too. He pulls her into arms and her head falls willingly against his shoulder.

He hates this. He hates that someone hurt her. He hates that Jackson of all people hurt her, because she took a risk with him. She opened herself to him and this is how he repays her. She presses her face into his neck and makes no sound at all, and all Stiles can do it hold onto her.

 

*

 

He’s staring at his computer, trying to come up with an introduction to his paper but nothing comes to mind. He feels empty, like someone is amiss and he knows exactly who that someone is but… He can’t think about her.

She returns to school after her break up, because she made it perfectly clear she is done with him, dressed in black clothes, high heels and a perfect, flawless expression. She walks up to him as she does every morning and goes on like nothing happened.

But it did happen and now everyone who was at that party knows Stiles’ feeling for her. They notice it and they stare when they see them in the hallway and being near Lydia, receiving those stares, makes him feel exposed.

So he has done something he promised himself he would never do… He has pulled away from her.

Scott and Allison notice and so does Lydia but Stiles can’t help but feel naked whenever he sits next to her. As if everyone now knows how he feels when he touches her, or smiles at her and they are mocking him, laughing behind his back.

A knock on his door pulls him to the now and he looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening and his heart stopping when he seems those inquisitive green eyes.

“Hey, stranger.” She greets with a grin.

Stiles grins, spinning around. He sees her eyes narrow, taking in his over expressive grin and Stiles hopes it reaches his eyes. He has perfected this grin so many times, it can’t fail him now.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He reaches out, taking her hands and tugs her towards the bed.

She falls down easily, shifting back onto his mattress until the back of her thighs are resting in it, elevating her feet. She is wearing that cute sweater with the pale yellow collar and rolled up cuffs, and a bulldog printed on it and her red leather skirt, exposing her bare legs to his eyes.

Stiles shifts, shuffle back to sit beside her so he isn’t in direct eye line of those legs.

“I missed it here,” She says wistfully, looking around his room.

“Yeah, you always come here after a bad break up.” Stiles jokes but something in tone causes her to frown at him.

“Are you okay?” She asks, tilting her head at him, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder, cascading down in soft silky waves.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

She keeps her eyes on him. “No reason, I just feel like I have barely seem you since the party…” She shrugs. “Like you’re distant.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I think you’re just imagining—“

“Is this about what Jackson said at the party? About your supposed crush on me?”

Stiles’ body tenses up. He blinks, trying to come up with a reasonable and believable response. She holds his stare, her green eyes lulling him, coaxing him to open his mouth and speak.

“Why would you ask that?” Stiles forces out.

“Just something that has been running through my head. I mean the idea of you having any romantic feeling for me is laughable at best.” She says simply.

Unexpected anger rushes through him and Stiles finds himself glaring at her. “Why? Because I’m not good enough?”

Green eyes widen at him and her thin brows pull together. Her face is so close and Stiles can smell her fruity perfume, the one she always wears. The one he always inhales every time she hugs him, her arms around his neck, his face so close to her neck.

Stiles’ jerks away, his body moving off the bed before his mind can comprehend its actions. “Stiles? What are you—“

“I have work to do.” He cuts her off, smiling, or at least trying to.

“Okay.” Lydia pushes herself of the bed, coming to stand in front of him. “What the hell is your problem? I thought for sure, I was reading into it but I haven’t. You’ve been fake smiling at me since that party and you never use to do that? What is it? Is it me? Did I do something?”

Stiles is already shaking his head half-way through her questioning. “No, come on, Lydia. I honestly have work to do—"

“You’ve never treated me like an idiot, Stiles. So don’t start now.” “For a genius you sure miss a lot.”

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. His eyes widen, shocked. Lydia stands before him, still to the bone.

Stile can’t believe he just said that but after those words spill from his mouth, it like a dam breaks and all the anger, all the paranoid thoughts that has accumulated over the week, pours out with them.

“How can someone who sees everything, notices everything, not see what’s right in front of her? You go after guys like Jackson constantly and then you always get your heart broken. When are you going to realise that guys like that do not deserve you? They don’t know anything about you and they sure as hell don’t deserve to because they spend most of their time thinking with their dicks!”

She gapes at him, her lips parted. She looks horrified and Stiles feels sick all of the sudden. She’s a genius, she will read between those lines and she will finally see that the guy she thought is just her friend is not.

All the fears behind why he never told her surfaces.

She will think he is just using their friendship to get close to her?

She will be appalled by it.

She will walk away.

She will laugh and shake her head, telling him she doesn’t feel the same way. And why would she? She is Lydia Marie Martin. She doesn’t fall for guys like him. She doesn’t look at him and see someone she would like to kiss, she sees a guy who makes her smile and who she can hug without having to worry about sex later.

“Stiles, I…”

He gives her a sad smile “It’s okay. I know.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “If you don’t mind, I really do have a paper to write.”

She presses her lips together, and Stiles notices that it’s no longer red but a soft pale pink. It’s sweet and soft looking and the thought makes him even sadder. She nods, her brows pulled tightly together as she turns around and walks out the door.

She stops of the door frame and turns around, opening her mouth but Stiles cuts her off before she can say anything that will break his heart even further.

“I’ll see you at school.”

He turns around and heads to his desk.

His bedroom door closes and he flinches.


	2. Accepted

She pushes herself off the bed and shuffles toward the shower. As she walks past her mirror she locks eyes with herself. The woman staring back at her has bloodshot eyes, a clear indication that she hardly got any sleep last night.

Or for the last week.

She doesn’t understand anything anymore. She’s confused and that frustrates her. She meets Stiles every morning like always and they pretend everything is okay. She hugs him and he kisses her cheek, like he didn’t confess his feelings to her.

The whole thing has gotten out of her control and that… scares her.

She spends her nights re-evaluating their friendship.

She remember how he smiled at her. He was the first boy who spoke to her and not at her. He earned her fondness by his happy personality, the way he stumbled around and makes her smile even if she doesn’t have the energy to.

How could she have been so blind?

He was right. It had been in front of her all this time so why did she not see it?

“Honey! You up?” Her mother shouts through the door.

“Yes, mom!” She replies and with a heavy sigh, she gets to work.

She opts for a professional appearance, dressing in her leather skirt and a soft blue shirt with a white collar. She dresses slowly, looking into the mirror as she fixes her outfit. She then moves to her make-up, her usual routine bringing some form of comfort to her.

As she slips on her heels she remembers Stiles stuttering a compliment when she first wore them.

With a tired sigh, she takes her handbag, and makes her way downstairs.

 

*

 

“Hey.” She greets with a smile as she stops by his locker.

He shuffles around, his lip parted as he tries to bring some order to the mess he calls a locker. With an amused sigh, Lydia steps forward and hip checks him out of the way. She grimaces at the mess, reaching in to pull out a familiar foil packet.

Lifting it up, she turns around and cocks and eye brow at him. “Something you want to tell me, Stiles?”

He snatches the wrapped condom away, looking around to see if anyone saw. Lydia just rolls her eyes, her heart swelling just a bit. Even if she knows things have changed between them, she still feels the same way she has always felt when she is around him.

She places his books order of his periods. Stiles is leaning against the locker next to his, looking down at his fingers, glancing up every now and then at her. She can see his uncertainty, like he is questioning every move he makes toward her.

She wants to talk to him, bring up what occurred last week, to make sure that yes he actually does feel something for her but every time he senses her desire to broach the topic, he rapidly cuts her off by talking about nonsense.

Has it always been like that?

“There!” She exclaims with a proud smile. “All done. Now it doesn’t look like a war zone.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Don’t front, Lydia. I may be messy but I keep my locker clean.”

“How long as that condom been in there Stiles?”

He opens his mouth and Lydia’s eye drop to those pink lips. She has always admired them, the soft thin pillows. She remembers when she got drunk for the first time and he took her to bed, tucked her in and then pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“That is irrelevant.” He comments.

“Is it now?”

Before he can answer, his eyes flicker to something behind her. She turns around, looking over her shoulder to see the familiar smirking face of Jackson, his dimples on display. He nods to them and winks at Stiles before turning back to the guy standing next to him.

Lydia turns around and sees Stiles fuming before her, his smooth jaw line clenching and flexing. He’s glaring at Jackson, his hand curled into a fist.

“Stiles, just ignore him.” She says softly.

She hates it when Stiles is angry. It’s a look that doesn’t suit him. It darkens his honey eyes, hardens the lines of his lips and makes him look aggressive. Nothing at all like the boy who makes her feels safe.

“Come on.” He says, reaching up to gently grab her elbow.

As they make their way down the hall, toward Scott’s locker which is next to hers, she feels his hand drop, and watches as Stiles pockets them.

This never use to happen. His touch is something she welcomed since day one.

“Stiles…” She turns her head, looking up at him. “Can I come over tonight? To talk?”

Stiles’ head snaps over to her, his eyes widening. “Uh… Scott is coming over. To play games.”

Like he’s being doing every day?

She sighs, pressing her lips together and nods. “Fine.”

They remain silent throughout the small walk and when Stiles starts a conversation with Scott the moment they get there, she feels something turn inside her.

How can they possibly get pass this if he refuses to talk to her?

How long is this going to last?

She’s sick of it. She’s sick of not knowing what to do and she’s sick of her mind keeping her up at night, plagued with thoughts, rehashing every conversation she ever had with him, trying to see how she could have missed it.

 

*

 

Her duvet is suffocating her. With a loud and frustrated sigh, Lydia sits up and kicks them off. The air is cold and she wants them back around her immediately but they make her feel trapped. She glances over to her bedside cabin to see three photographs, one framed with pink and blue hearts with her and Allison. Another with the entire group, and then, one of her and Stiles.

His birthday present to her.

She frowns, leaning over to grab the small envelop that lays upon and opens it, her fingers shaking. She has been reading this stupid letter every single night, reading the words but also reading the meaning behind them.

_Lydia, my Goddess._

 

_Happy 16th birthday and all that crap._

_You always said you hated never having memories of one of the best times of your life and so I thought instead of buying you a whole bunch of electronic crap, I’d give you this photo. So you can remember one of those best times and that whenever you look at it, you can feel the joy you left then, now too._

_You deserve to smile like that every day and a smile from Lydia Martin makes the world a much brighter place… or at least my world._

_You are my best friend and the only girl who can stomp her foot and still look like she is capable of ripping your nut sack off._

_I love you but then again you already know that._

_Your best friend_

_Stiles._

_P.S: As your best friend, I’ll make it my life’s mission to make sure you smile like that every day._

 

She stares at it.

_Makes me the world a much bright place… or at least my world._

Is that true? Does her happiness really mean that much to him?

Her chest hurts and her mind is screaming at her to look down, to see that one line. The only line that changes the entire tone of the letter, and that is begging her listen.

_I love you…. But then again you already know that…_

And she does. She knows Stiles loves her, just like she knows Scott loves her and Allison loves her.

She notices the way Scott and Allison always roll their eyes at them whenever she and Stiles banter and share private jokes. When Allison asked if she liked Stiles, Lydia said yes.

She isn’t not an idiot and she’s not one of those girls who sees her best friend as her brother.

Stiles is attractive she will admit that, and she knows he finds her attractive too. But it never occurred to her that it is more than just an attraction for him.

Lydia shakes her head firmly. Enough is enough.

Whether he wants to talk to her tomorrow or not, they are going to talk.

This has to stop.

 

*

 

Sheriff Stilinski smiles at her, giving her a warm fatherly hug. He looks sharp, is a nice fitted shirt and pants.

“You look good. Hot date?” She teases as she steps further into the house.

“Important date.” He says vaguely, looking around. He pat his body, nodding as he no doubt mentally checks everything off in his head.

“Good luck, Sheriff.” She gives him a bright smile.

He sighs, his blue eyes filled with worry. “Stiles told you?”

 _Scott actually_ … “Yes.”

“Damn kid.” He mutter affectionately under his breath.

With a deep breathe, he steadies himself. She watches with amusement as he presses a quick kiss to her forehead and rushes out of the house. Only to burst back in, muttering ‘keys, keys, keys,’ and then rushes out once more, keys clutched in his hands.

She shakes her head, the small show putting momentarily her at ease.

She swallows nervously, her heart suddenly spiking up, pounding against her chest as she makes her way up the stairs towards his bedroom. She hears the distant sound of fighting and then Christian Bales voice.

Stepping closer she knocks on his door.

“-HAT?” Is the muffled reply. “What, dad? You didn’t lose your nerves did you, because I already gave you my best pep talk—“

The door swings opens and he freezes.

“Hey.” She says softly, smiling up at him.

“Hey.” He swallows, looking behind her.

“He already left.”

He starts shifting but she stands firm. Lydia cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrows at him until he sighs and reluctantly step aside. She walks in, her steps steady and purposeful.

“Wanna watch Batman? I just put it on.”

Lydia shakes her head, taking one last courageous breathe before she turns around. He’s looks at her, but also not. His eyes flicker over her, to her eyes, to her mouth, over her face and she wonder once more why she never noticed the way he gazes at all of her.

“We need to talk, Stiles.”

Stiles groans. “Oh god, are you breaking up with me?” he jokes.

He’s trying to downplay this but Lydia offers neither a smile nor a laugh.

“Might as well sit for this.” He mutters under his breathe, falling down with a fake exasperated expression.

She nods, looking around, wondering if she should stand or sit but as her legs can’t seem to move at the moment she opts for the former.

“First of all, you avoiding this, was not going to solve anything.” She starts.

Stiles rolls his eyes. He’s putting up a calm and collected front. “Yeah, because being let down is something I should look forward to.”

Being let down…

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me and keeping me at arm’s length?” She places her hands on her hips. “Heck, I’m sure Allison and Scott can stand between us and there’d still be space left.”

He looks guilty but he’s Stiles and his stubbornness is a big part of his personality. Only a stubborn person can stand by her side and never once look at her differently. He’s been there through it all. Through her loner stage when her intelligence send all the other kids running. He’s been there by her side as she donned her mask of popular girl and played dump for all the other kids, keeping her IQ level to herself.

“Lydia, what was I supposed to do? I told you I have feelings you and you stood there like I told you I killed Prada.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to gather my thoughts.” She defends herself.

Stiles leaps to his feet. “What is there to gather? You are either over joyed or horrified and I’m sorry but you didn’t look at all happy about the news. So forgive me but I was not going to stand there like an idiot.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes. “Stiles, I tried to talk and you kept cutting me off. I tried to talk to you after that and you _kept_ cutting me off.”

He shakes his head. “You just don’t get it, Lydia.” He turns away from her.

She moves closer, her legs finally regaining its mobility. “Then explain it to me, Stiles. We talk about everything, why it is so hard for you just to tell me?”

He pauses for a beat.

“I fell in love you.” He says, still not look at her. “And I kept that feelings to myself and I was there as your friend because that is what you needed me to be,” He turns back around, eyes blazing. “And then fucking Jackson had to go open his goddamn mouth. And I knew I was going to lose you because you always hated that guys talked to you only because of your looks, that they did it not because of _you_ but your body.”

“I was scared you would think I was like those guys.” He finishes.

Her eyes burn and she blinks away the building tears.

“So yes, I did the only thing that I thought would allow me to keep our friendship. And I ignored it.”

She doesn’t know what to say. She’s shocked and she feels like a fool.

Stiles was right… She didn’t see what’s right in front of her. _Him_.

“I don’t think you’re like those guys, Stiles. I never did.” She says, shaking her head at him.

He presses his lips together.

She looks around, and makes her way to his bed. As she lowers herself down, she thinks back on all the movies they watched together. The night they had a sleep over and Stiles woke up with an erection.

She remembers laughing, and remembers how flushed he looked, shrugging and then with false bravado placed his hands on his lips saying: _Well it’s you so who could blame me_.

They admitted that they found each other attractive after that and that was that.

“I never had…” She says, her voice suddenly hoarse. “I never had someone notice me like you do. I went through life thinking I was different because of my brain and you looked past all that because you only saw Lydia, you saw all of me not just the genius or the attractive girl. To hear that you not only loved me what was _in love_ with me, it… I didn’t understand it.”

Stiles is looking at her, swallowing.

“I tried everything, I thought through everything wondering why I never saw it and then I realized it was because I didn’t want to. That the thought of someone loving me like that and expecting nothing was not something I—“ Her throat hurts and she blinks rapidly, her vision starting to blur. “I didn’t know what to do. Because I was scared that my happiness will be reliant on you. The fact that you make me smile and make me feel loved and then knowing that I gave you that power… I can’t do that, not after my mom and dad.”

Arms wrap around her, fingers thread through her hair and she shakes him off. “No, no, no. I have to say this.”

Stiles lowers himself down next to her, his fingers lacing through hers.

She forces her voice out, around the thick lump in her throat. “I don’t understand why you would want someone like me. I don’t, Stiles. Not after ignoring you, not after I allowed other people’s opinions to control my life.”

“Lydia, you were still you through all that.” He says firmly.

“No, I wasn’t.” And she knows it.

After everything she did, the way she acted. She doesn’t deserve this and that is what keeps her up at night. Why Stiles would love her after everything she did and why should she be deserving of that love.

“I can’t—“ She let out a sob. “I don’t know what to do.”

His arms are around her again, pulling her to him. She melts into him, falling into the arms of the only guy can she stand holding her, can stand seeing her cry. He turns his head, his breath warm against her neck and Lydia buries her face into his.

“You don’t have to do anything.” He says into her ear.

But she wants to! Doesn’t he understand that? She wants to open her heart and let him in. She wants to be with him because he makes her happy and she feels loved and cared for around him but isn’t that why her parents split. Because they had a love and happiness but it wasn’t enough?

She can’t stand to lose Stiles.

“Shh,” His hand rubs her back. He pulls back, his warm hands moving up and cups her face.

She stares into those kind honey eyes, watches as he runs them over her, wiping away her tears. She feels this surprising desire to close that small distance between them. To pull him closer, to press her lips against his but she doesn’t.

“Can… Can we try it?” She finds herself asking him.

Stiles’ hands freezes, his eyes locking with hers. “Huh?”

Her lips curl, regardless of the fact that she is crying. “We owe it to yourselves to give… us a _try_? Right?”

His lips move and she stares at him, waiting and hoping.

“Lydia,” He whispers her name, shaking his head. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Lydia shifts forward, reaching up to grab onto his wrists. “It’s not about you. It’s about us. We love each other. We know that and we make each other happy.”

He shakes his head. “You’re not in love with me, Lydia.”

She sniffs, stroking his pulse point. “No… not yet anyway. But would you rather wait until I am or… would you prefer we work our way towards that. Together?”

Stiles’ eyes bounce back and forth, and then he leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers. She holds her breath, her heart stopping and she waits.

She grips onto his wrists and then she feels him move his head up and down.

Stiles sighs, “Okay.”


	3. Embraced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone who liked this story. <3
> 
> I really means a lot to me... Here is the final chapter.

Stiles sits nervously in front of Lydia’s house. He glances at his cell, counting down every passing second, watching as the minutes ticked by. He should have listening to his dad and stayed but having to wait until he could see her is like waiting for his favorite order of curly fries times 1000.

He hears a front door open and his head whips up. His breath lodges itself in his throat as he takes her in. Strawberry blond hair straight, the top part wrapping around her head in a braid while the rest falling down her back.

Dressed in all black, right up from her heeled boots, to her leggings to her floral thigh-length dress, that holds the only color in her entire outfit, red, white and grey flower patters. She looks up and gives him a smile, ducking her head as she makes her way over to the Jeep.

Scrambling out, Stiles rushing to the passenger side before she can get there and opens the door for her.

“Thanks.” She says almost shyly, her smooth pale cheeks pink with blush.

Stiles, with his heart pounding against his chest, manages to gives her a smile that she returns.

He shuts his door, trying to lose some of the nerves in his system with each step but the closer her gets to the driver’s side of the Jeep, the harder and louder his heart pounds.

He couldn’t sleep last night. Their conversation kept playing over and over in his head.

“So… I was thinking.” Lydia starts as they pull out of her drive way.

Stiles grips onto the steering wheel, “Yeah?”

Shit, is she going to take everything back?

She was very emotional when she said they should give it a try…

Stiles swallows down the panic building inside him, risking a glance over to her to see her looking at him, though she is playing with her fingers.

She only every plays with her fingers if she is worried about something.

“Yeah.” Lydia nods. “We are both clearly nervous about the change in our… relationship status and I was thinking that we both just not think about it.”

Stiles turns to her. “What?”

“Eyes on the road.” She scolds, waiting until Stiles forces his eyes out in front of him. “We are both over thinking this. I hardly got any sleep last night because I was worried about how we will be acting around each other and this morning I realized that we should stop thinking of it as… a _must_. We have now established that there is a mutual attraction between us and now that we both are aware of it, we can do certain things freely. If you want to hold my hand, you should. Not because you must.”

Stiles gapes at the view before him. He wants to so desperately look at her, to see the expression in her eyes.

“That’s… that’s a lot of thinking.”

“I had a lot on my mind. So?”

He pauses, rehashing her words. So she hardly got any sleep last night too? But she is right- as always. He has been worried most of all how he is supposed to act around her now that they have decided to _give it a try_.

She is still Lydia and they have never had a problem with physical affection but now whenever they touch, they will both know there is nothing friendly about it.

“Stiles?” She asks.

Stiles looks over to her, looking into her wide green eyes as they stare back at him.

He smiles at her and nods. “Yeah, okay.”

 

*

 

They don’t mention anything to Scott and Allison and later when he drives her home, she reaches out and laces her fingers through his.

“Today went better than I expected.” Stiles admits.

“You mean you were expecting everyone to turn and stare at us the moment we walked in?”

He can hear the amusement in her voice.

“What? Like you didn’t?” He asks sarcastically, raising his eye brow as he glances over to her.

“Stiles, they have seen us together before, _constantly_.”

Her thumb is stroking his slowly and there is a large smile spread across Stiles’ lips. She was right, once they stopped over thinking things, they both felt a little more at ease with one another. They held hands under the lunch table and sat closer than usual, or at least that’s how it seems to Stiles.

“You were right, Lydia Martin. Like always.” Stiles smirks over at her.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I don’t know why you’re still surprised after all these years.”

They pull up to her house and Stiles switches off the car. They remain seated, Stiles feeling anxious and nervous once more. Slowly, forcing any insecure thoughts away, he turns around, and lifting her hand that’s still laced with his up, he presses a soft kiss against her knuckles.

“Thanks for giving this a chance.”

She smiles at him, her eyes softening. “I wasn’t doing it just for you. It’s for me too.”

Stiles nods and then slowly leans over, tilting his head to the side and presses his lips against the corner of her mouth. She sucks in a breath at the contact and Stiles smiles just a bit as he pulls away.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him.

Stiles watches with a small smile as she gets out of the Jeep, giving him one last smile before she makes her way to the front door. He watches, staring at her, not believing that is truly happening.

But when Lydia turns around, brings her hands up and presses the pads of her fingers against her lips before blowing him a kiss, he knows that it’s real.

She’s real…

 

*

 

“So, son… Do you have something you’d like to tell me?”

Stiles looks up from where he has been busy stuffing his mouth. He hums around his food, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing?” His dad shrugs casually trying to take a bite from his salad. He crunches his face up in disgust before he looks back at Stiles. “I’ve just been noticing you’re smiling a lot.”

Stiles chews slowly, shrugs. He swallows some food.

“You don’t know?” Sheriff Stilinski asks. “So, I should just chalk it up to random smiling? Like you’d do if you smoking something?”

His food get lodged in this throat and lets out a wet cough, reaching for his glass of water. “What?” He squawks out.

His dad shrugs. “I’m just curious as any caring father would be.” He reaches over for his own glass of water.

“No dad, there is absolutely nothing I have to tell you.” Stiles forces out, trying to keep his voice calm.

“You sure?”

He forces his head up and down, his neck hurting just a bit. “Yep! Totally! 100 percentage sure! Like I’m positively sure I am sure.”

“Okay.”

His dad returns to his food and Stiles closes his eyes, dropping his head as he lets out a sigh. Stiles and Lydia have only been Stiles and Lydia for a week, and frankly it’s been one of the best weeks in his life. He can only image what the months to come will be like.

That’s right. _Months_ …

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up and go over to years because again, it’s only been a week and while he is sure his feeling for Lydia ain’t going anywhere, she still has a choice in the matter.

After dinner is done, he gets up and gathers their plates.

Just as he is about to place the plates in the sink, he hears his father call out behind him.

“Oh by the way. You have a lipstick stain on your cheek.”

The plates crash into the stainless steel sink.

 

*

 

“Hey.”

He turns around, feeling his stomach flutter and tighten as it has been doing for the last two week whenever he hears her sweet voice. He turns around, his smile already forming on his lips.

“Hey.” He greets, giving her wink even if he would like to reach out and kiss her, more than anything. “Ready to get out of here?”

Lydia lets out a tired sigh, her shoulders that are always set back in a perfect I-Am-Who-I-Am-Accept-It-Or-Shut-Up. She slumps slightly against the locker next to his, gazing up at him.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Her red lips curl up. “You sure your dad is okay with me staying over?”

Stiles pauses. “Sure.” He nods.

Lydia raises her eyebrows at him. “Stiles?”

He shuts his locker. “Okay, he may have given me the safe sex talk and then a pack of condoms but after that horrifying experience, he said you were more than welcome.”

Green eyes widen, a faint blush forms on her cheeks and she presses her lips together in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

“Oh, sure. Laugh. Can’t wait for your mom to find out about us and then find out you’re been sleeping over.”

They turn and walk out of the school building, come students are still milling and because there aren’t a lot, Stiles steps closer to Lydia and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She leans into his embrace and Stiles does a mental happy dance and fist pumps.

“She already knows.”

“Wait, what?”

Stiles stumbles a bit before gaining his footing thanks to Lydia wrapping her own arm around his waist to steady him.

“She was kind of the one who gave me a small pep talk before I came over to your house.”

“Huh,” Stiles sounds out in shock.

“That is okay, right?”

“Yeah, no sure. I just—I mean our parents know and that makes all this…” He struggles to find the right word.

“Serious?” Lydia finishes off for him just as they reach the Jeep.

She turns toward him, her green eyes apprehensive. “You having second thoughts?”

Stiles bulks at her. “What? Are you kidding? Fuck no!”

Lydia bursts out laughing, her head thrown back, and letting out that beautiful laugh of hers. They get a few stares from the last remaining students but all they probably see is _Best Friends_ Stiles and Lydia.

She sober up, chuckling still. “Me too.”

 

*

 

As they make their way into ice-rink, thanks to Boyd. Seriously, Scott’s brother is awesome. Sure the guy broods but once he got himself a hot, badass girl named Braeden who didn’t take his shit, he got his act together.

“Remind me to thank Derek for this.” Stiles says as they make their way over to Allison and Scott who are sitting on the benches, talking softly to one another.

“Best to just not. You know he finds you irritating.” Lydia says.

“Oh please. That guy loves me, he just has a funny way of showing it.” Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Hmhm.” Lydia hums under her breathe, expressing her disbelief.

Stiles gapes at her, reaching out for her waist to pinch her. She lets out a small squeal, backing into him to get away from his attack. She bends and squirms as Stiles tickles her, her laugh echoing throughout the empty rink.

Scott and Allison turn to look at them but Stiles and Lydia pay them no mind.

“Okay, okay! He likes you! You’re awesome! Stop!”

Stiles stops, laughing as he does so. Lydia, stills panting and chuckling, leans back against his chest as she tries to catch her breath. Stiles holds onto her, his hands curled around her supple curves.

“I think now would be a good time to tell them.” Lydia mumbles as she catches Scott and Allison’s identical curious stares.

Stiles pulls her a little closer to him. He has gotten use to touching her like this, being more affectionate, more loving. The fact that she allows it still sends him mentally running throw the woods howling with joy.

“Yeah. Might as well.”

Lydia walks toward them and Stiles follows, keeping his hands on her waist. He can see Scott looking down where his fingers are peeking out from behind Lydia. Allison does nothing, other than stare and smile sweetly at them.

“Hey guys.” Lydia greets.

She is looks at Stiles for a beat before returning her gaze to Scott and Allison.

She opens her mouth but—

“LYDIA AND I ARE TOGETHER!” Stiles shouts.

Lydia’s head whips around to look at him, her strands smacking him in the face. “Yes,” Stiles grins at his other two best friends.

“Yes, we are together. And happy. Happily together, us two. Me and Lydia-“

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Okay.” He shuts his mouth.

Allison and Scott gape at them, their mouth open and their eyes wide. Then Scott lets out a hoop, and Allison lets out a laugh. They both spring up, Allison pulling Lydia into a hug, rocking from side to side. Scott pulls Stiles into an embrace too.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two!” Allison says, laughing along with Lydia.

They pull away from them and Allison frowns at the newly announced couple, her smiles still plastered on her face.

“When? For how long? Why didn’t you tell us?” Lydia, wrapping her arms around Allison turns to smile at Stiles. “We wanted to wait, find our baring before we told anyone.”

“Wait,” Scott looks back and forth from Stiles to Lydia. “How long have you two been together?”

“For two, going on three weeks now.” Stiles answers proudly.

Stiles and Lydia turn to look at Scott who is staring up at the ceiling trying to count back on when they truly started.

Allison shakes her head fondly at her boyfriend.

“I’m really happy for you guys.”

His beautiful strawberry haired goddess turns to him and smiles. “Yeah,” She says softly. “So are we.”

 

*

 

The movie is softly playing on Lydia’s laptop, but neither of them are paying attention to it. Cuddled together on Stiles’ bed, with Lydia between his legs, her back pressed firmly against his chest, they soak in each other’s warmth.

Stiles, with his nose buried in Lydia’s strawberry scented hair, presses a soft kiss on her temple.

She sighs, tightening his arms around her as she leans her head back to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes flicker open, those apple green orbs glowing in the dark thanks to the lighting of the movie. He sucks in a breath, marveled by her beauty as he always is when he’s this close to her.

But it’s not just that. It’s the intelligent glint in her eyes, the way she’s looking at him, like she see answers to questions Stiles hasn’t even asked yet.

“What?” He asks softly, stroking her sides with his fingers.

She continues to stare at him for a beat. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Stiles’ lips part in surprise.

“I mean, I aside from a peck here and there, you haven’t actually kissed me.” She continues to say.

_Kissed me…_

The thought has crossed his mind, repeatedly. He thinks about it every second of every day when he is with her. He think about reaches out, pull her to him and kiss the crap out of her. Not just a small peck on the lips, he wants to actually _feel_ her lips.

Swallow, Stiles loosens one arm, reaches up and cups her cheek. His thumb moves back and forth slowly, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under its pads.

“You want me to kiss you?” He whispers, scared that if he spoke any louder it will ruin the spell.

Lydia licks her lips, “I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want you to.”

Stiles stares at her for a beat, whiskey brown on apple green. Then he slowly leans forward, feeling her breath caress his lips the closer he gets. He pauses for a beat, looking into her eyes, wanting to make sure that this is real and when Lydia shifts in his arms, he gives into year and years of longing.

He slants his mouth over hers, capturing her top lip, pulling at it gently. She tastes like the chocolate bar they shared not so long ago. She makes a small sound in the back of her throat, twists around in his arms to cup his face too. She takes control for a bit, moving her lips expertly against his, her tongue strokes his bottom lip, begging for entrance that Stiles happily grants.

He groans when their tongues tangle together, and he tightens his arms around her, wanting her as close as he can get her.

They pull away slowly, soft lips sliding against each other’s.

“Wow.” Stiles mumbles softly under his breath.

He leans down, pressing his forehead against hers, taking in sharp breaths to try and calm his pounding heart down. He feels Lydia’s fingers uncurl from his hair, moving to cup his face.

She pulls away and Stiles is forced to open his eyes to look at her.

“I’m glad we took this chance.” She says.

Stiles smiles, twisting around, mindful off the laptop near the wall of his room, and covers Lydia’s body with his.

She lets out a surprised laughter, her chest moving against Stiles’ as she chuckles below him. Smirking, he tilts his head and kisses her and she eagerly tugs him closer.

“So fucking happy.” Stiles mumbles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be in Lydia's pov to go with the song. Which you should listen to if you haven't already.


End file.
